Betrayal
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Through the course of his life, he has gone through several of betrayals.


**Title: ****Betrayal**  
**Pairing: Oliver Centric, hints of Oliver/Laurel, Laurel/Tommy, Helena/Oliver with Oliver/Tommy friendship**  
**Spoilers/Warnings: Future Fic**, **but up to 1x17 to be safe**  
**Author Note: Just an idea that ran through my head. ****Some of them is based off speculation for instance Tommy eventually became the Dark Archer or Felicity becoming "Oracle"**. **I was thinking of adding a few more, like Shade Wilson but decided against it. **  
**Summary: Through the course of his life, he has gone through several of betrayals.  
**

**Moria **

Through the course of his adult life, he has experienced several betrayals.

His mother's betrayal wasn't the first one he experienced, but was the first betrayal that caused a series of events.

Learning his mother was somehow involved the accident with the yacht ten years ago, which caused the death of Sara Lance. His wife's younger sister. Not to mention somewhat causing the death of his father. Even though, his father committed suicide, so he can live. He can only blame his mother for his father's death/suicide. After all if she never tampered with the yacht, his father would most likely still be alive.

His wife's sister would most likely still be alive.

Possibly married with children.

Even though, he hasn't talked to his mother in five years, ever since he sent her to prison with his wife's help. Honestly his mother's betrayal was constant on his mind. Not necessary because it hurt hi

**Laurel**

It honestly hurt the day he found out about Laurel and Tommy having an off an on together relationship during the time he was stuck on the island, but he can't say he was entirely surprised. People find each other when they are grieving, and from the glimpses of it he heard from Laurel. It seemed like it mostly based of sex than having genuine feelings for each other.

Even though, he knows it meant a lot more to Tommy. He has always known that Tommy has a crush on Laurel, but Laurel has always chosen him.

Or at least she did.

After all, she did chose Tommy when he returned to Starling City. Tommy tried to do the right thing, and get his consent. Even though, both of them knew he didn't need it.

After all, he was cheating on Laurel with her own sister, and it was because of that infidelity that lead to the death of his sister. So he was in really no position to judge her.

But he can't deny the fact it hurt to hear Tommy talking about his relationship status with Laurel, or even in the rare conversations he has with Laurel.

But out of the betrayals he has experienced, this particular betrayal he felt was warranted.

Like it was karma coming to bite him in the ass.

For all the heartache, he caused Laurel in the past. For all the cheating, causing the death of her sister.

**Helena **

Helena has always been a bit on the extreme side.

But she was probably one of the few people he thought would never betray him. As naive as it may sounds. In the end, Helena would have probably told the police of the "Hood's" identity if meant finally getting revenge.

He thought there was a connection between them, and perhaps to some degree there was. Both of them want to deliver a sense of justice.

But even he knows there is a fine line between Justice and Vengeance. The day she left Starling City after their bad break up he knew it was for the best.

But he knew it wouldn't last.

She would have eventually returned, and more vengeful than ever. To point he hurt several people that he cared about, breaking Tommy's arm, threatening both Diggle and Felicity. Until they eventually did her bidding.

Until eventually, he forced her out of town.

**Tommy**

Out of all the betrayals he has experienced. Tommy's probably hurt him the most.

Not because he necessary cares for him the most because on some level, he cared about everybody that betrayed him. His mother, the love of his life (wife now), a former girlfriend (who is currently an honorable member of his team now. She changed a lot for the better after she met the "Question") Then there was Tommy the guy who was almost like a brother to him, since their youth.

However, in some ways after his father's death (murder in Tommy's eyes), he almost expected his betrayal. Even though, Tommy constantly lied, and said he understood the circumstances surrounding his father's death.

Perhaps to a certain degree he was telling the truth, and perhaps its one factor out of many that caused him betray him. After all, he knows it probably wasn't easy for him and Laurel to start dating again. Even though, it was months after the Tommy and Laurel break up. Perhaps to some degree, Tommy blames "the Hood" for the break up.

Instead he was carefully planning and plotting to bring him and the people he cares about down.  
He mostly attacked the people he cared about.

He shot and killed Diggle with an arrow after becoming the Dark Archer. Felicity is currently paralyzed from the waist down, because of him. Not to mention the several other people he has hurt. Even if it was in a more indirect manner.

Like himself, Laurel was hurt by his betrayal. Not because, she necessary held any romantic feelings for him, but more because they used to be friends.

Perhaps they were both naive think they can bring Tommy from the dark side, but they also know they had tried.

Because despite everything they both care about him.

**-the End**

**Authors Note: I don't hate Diggle or Felicity. In fact, I don't hate any of the characters on the show. I have always imagined Felicity would probably take the Oracle role. In Birds of Prey Barbara Gordon is paralyzed. So I decided to incorporate that in the fic. Honestly Diggle's death did come as a to surprise to me when I was writing.  
**


End file.
